


Morning Coffee

by karasaoirse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hinata Shoyo/Yachi Hitoka - Freeform, Hinayachi - Freeform, Mention of Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, Post Time-Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasaoirse/pseuds/karasaoirse
Summary: In which Yachi Hitoka loved morning coffee.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first HinaYachi fanfic. I really love coffee, like I'm basically coffee.

Shoyo never really understood why Hitoka loved morning coffee. She always told him that her day would never be complete without her having a taste of coffee in the morning. Shoyo still didn’t get it because Hitoka still has her ball of nerves and that drinking coffee would just trigger her anxious nerves. But Shoyo just let her be and just thought that coffee was his girlfriend’s therapy, especially with her stressful work at a design firm.

As time goes by, with Shoyo learning to accept Hitoka’s love for coffee, it became his habit to always prepare two cups of coffee every morning, one for her and one for him. Shoyo was still a crow after all, he learned to adapt and by that, he learned to love morning coffee, especially if it was with her.

Having morning coffee became a routine for the lovers. They would snuggle together in their tiny sofa, holding their cup of coffee, and would just talk about whatever’s under the sun. Sometimes, it would be just nonsense stories and sometimes, serious topics about Hitoka’s work or Shoyo’s volleyball.

It was just simple. Morning coffee and Yachi Hitoka. Simple but perfect.

“Here’s your coffee, Shoyo,” Yamaguchi hands Shoyo his cup of coffee. Shoyo smiles a little and accepts the coffee. 

“This doesn’t seem right,” Shoyo whispers after he takes a sip from his coffee. 

“Coffee at midnight doesn’t seem right,” Shoyo says as he looks at the bed of roses where Yachi Hitoka is sleeping peacefully.


End file.
